Appendix:Pokémon Colosseum Walkthrough/Part 6
Agate Village Go to the Relic Shrine and purify some Pokémon. Save the Time Flute for now, if you want, but it's your choice. Go back to Eagun who asks for your P★DA number. He then tells you about a Lab in the middle of the desert. Also, now that Dakim is defeated, talk to the girl in blue near the Pokémon Center. She gives you the , which stores the three kinds of Scents: Joy Scents, Excite Scents, and Vivid Scents. Go to Agate's Poké Mart and buy lots of Vivid Scents. Scents help the purification process a lot. Also, there is now a trainer who will battle you, only after you beat Dakim. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Cooltrainer m.png 75px |prize= 1,200 |class=Cooltrainer |name=Dury |game=Colo |location=Agate Village |pokemon=3}} | | | Now, let's go to Phenac City for some unfinished business. Phenac City Head to the Pre Gym. Head to the left to update your Strategy Memo and then go to the right and talk to Justy. He'll now battle you, now that you have a full team of six Pokémon. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Justy.png 75px |prize= 2,520 |class=PreGymLeader |name=Justy |game=Colo |location=Pre Gym |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | After the battle, Justy gives you . Now head over to Pyrite Town for some other business. Pyrite Town Go to the Police Station, and Johnson will come bumbling in again, with news we already know. Talk to Chief Sherles, and he will ask for your P★DA number. In the other jail cells, Folly and Trudly are still here. Now you can go up near the entrance to Pyrite Colosseum and a will battle you. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Bodybuilder m 1.png 75px |prize= 840 |class=Bodybuilder |name=Hader |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=2}} | | Now you can rebattle the rest of the trainers in Pyrite Town. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rogue Cail.png 75px |prize= 640 |class=Rogue |name=Cail |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Chaser m.png 75px |prize= 700 |class=Chaser |name=Calda |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=2}} | | | I'm not sure how, but from the last battle with him when we first came to Pyrite Town, (which evolved from ) and changed genders. Also, this is not a typo. The really is that low-leveled. It was a higher level than before. I'm sure it was a programming error of some kind. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Chaser f 2.png 75px |prize= 540 |class=Chaser |name=Emok |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Roller Boy.png 75px |prize= 210 |class=Roller Boy |name=Lon |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=4 }} | | | }} | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rider m.png 75px |prize= 360 |class=Rider |name=Nover |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo St.Performer.png 75px |prize= 592 |class=St.Performer |name=Diogo |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=2 }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Rider f.png 75px |prize= 360 |class=Rider |name=Leba |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=3 }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Bandana Guy.png 75px |prize= 624 |class=Bandana Guy |name=Divel |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=2 }} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rider m.png 75px |prize= 350 |class=Rider |name=Vant |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=3 }} | | | Now you can go over to a new area, called Mystery Lab. Mystery Lab Right when you arrive, you get an e-mail. }} , this is . We just nabbed a pair of goons we think take orders from They may be worth squeezing for some intelligence. The police have them in town, so come to in a hurry.}} '''OR' }} , it's . We just apprehended a pair of thugs we believe to be 's underlings. We may be able to lean on them for information. We have them locked up, so hurry over to .}} There are two different emails you can get, depending on if you talked to Sherles or not after beating Dakim. Go around the back of the facility and open an item box containing three Revives. Now go back to Pyrite Town. Pyrite Town Go to the Police Station. Reath and Ferma are now sharing a cell. Now, with the , open the south cell and take the from Reath, who is sleeping. Go save your game now. Pyrite Building Go to the Pyrite Building. Head over to the elevator on the right side. Use the and go down the elevator to…The Under. Category:Walkthrough